


To Mend a Broken Heart (Professor!Tom one-shot)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Professor Tom, Romance, prof!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Professor!Tom/OFC one-shot. Slight language. Okay so I don’t know how it turned out. I just wrote what occurred to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mend a Broken Heart (Professor!Tom one-shot)

Tom wiped his forehead as he stood on the sidewalk staring across the road at the café. She was there, sitting on a table chatting with her friend Tessa. He was a chicken. Yes, despite deciding to confront her he had always ended up backing out. He knew she would give him a hard time. To hell with it! He did deserve a hard time. Which also happened to be a literal problem for him as he found himself lying awake at night thinking of her.

“You’re going to have to talk to her ultimately” Ben said beside him. The only person who knew how he felt for her and the only person who was currently watching him crumble further each day spent away from her.

“She hates me right now. I’m the last person she’d expect to talk to ever, if I’m even on the list” Tom said. “Have it your way. But I crave coffee” with that Ben strode off towards the café. Tom stood there before reluctantly crossing the road and heading into the café.

From the corner of his eye he saw her turn her head and watch him go inside the café behind Ben. He turned his head to catch her eye and she froze that instant. Her expression was that as if she had been caught doing something bad.

I’m such a fuck up, he thought. It was all his fault. When they were leaving the café again he saw two boys join them, Richard and Adam. Well damn him to hell if he let another man get away with her. He still hadn’t made his apologies. As far as he knew, in his mind she was still his.

“Professor Hiddleston!” it was Tessa her friend. He turned himself to face the small band of friends.

“Good evening” he nodded to the group looking directly at her while she stared at the ground. Tessa started making small talk with him while Adam would occasionally join in. Tessa stood there demanding information on Ben who he suspected appealed to Tessa in some way.

Richard leaned in to whisper something in her ears which made her look up and give him a small smile. Tom rolled his eyes.

“And what about you Mister Brown? Have you found any difficulty in the topic are have you not bothered to go over the notes, hanging around din cafes like this with women all evening?” this made Richard uncomfortable. He let out a small laugh and mumbled something incoherent. Tom smiled, pleased at himself.

Serves him right.

The others took it as a joke while she glared at him for that narrowing her eyes at him. 

“And you meet me tomorrow after the evening class at 6. I haven’t given you back the feedback on the latest assignment yet” he told her. “Of course” her voice was clipped.

***

That idiot! How dare he speak to Richard so. What did he expect from her? He was the one who ended things and now he was standing there acting like a jealous lover. She wanted nothing more than to move on from this ordeal.

Yet having him stare at her during the conversation still had her breath hitching and made her mind go fuzzy. This is what his attention does to me, she thought to herself bitterly.

You’re a pathetic girl pining over a man who scorned you. 

Annoyed at him cornering her like this with that meeting, she took her bag and left with obvious anger. She gave his friend Ben a small apologetic smile and brushed past Tom, her hand barely brushing against the top of his groin.

She heard his sharp intake of breath but refused to look at him. As she walked down the pavement she thought about tomorrow. She wouldn’t survive in that room alone with him. Tears threatened to come down her cheeks.

Why can’t he just leave me and be happy?

The next day she found herself standing outside his office at 6 exact. She knocked.

“Enter” she walked in and saw him leaning against his desk. She hadn’t been in this room for some time now. Then she remembered why. She pressed her lips in a thin line and walked over to him.

He was dressed up as usual in that get up of his, the one which had her professor fantasies tickle and re surface right there all over again. She stopped in front of him near the chair and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

“It’s been a while” he started with a small smile.

No you don’t get use those smiles on me.

“I wonder why” her tone was acidic. He sighed reached out to hold her hand but she swatted it away.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“To talk”

“About what? I think you told me enough last time, or are you not satisfied to have me simply emotionally unstable”

“I’m sor-”

“NO YOU DON’T GET TO APOLOGIZE TO ME GODAMMIT. YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THOSE WORDS. HELL I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I’M HERE. AND I THINK IT’S BEST YOU KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM ME.” She lost her cool.

I’ve had enough. It’s not fair how he still makes me feel.

“Didn’t you want this?” she continued in a lower voice. She could see he was breaking inside. “I- I thought it was the best considering our positions.” His voice was soft. He didn’t stop looking at her but she refused to look at him.

“Every day I wake up thinking about you” he took a step forward. “You don’t know how much I hate myself for making us into this” he took her hand in his. He brought up his otherhand to her cheek wiping away the tear which she didn’t know had rolled down.

She went to push him but he simply pulled her closer to his chest as she started hitting him there now. “I hate you so much” she sobbed into his chest. He held onto her like he was scared of moving his hands, afraid that she would run away.

“I love you” he took her head in his hands, cupped her cheeks and told her. “You’ll leave me again” she whispered. He could see the hurt in her eyes even now.

“I’ll make it up to you. I’ll wait for you. Anything to have you take me back. Would you have it in you to forgive this misguided idiot in love?”

“Why can’t you leave me be? I was doing fine”

“Were you?” he said next to her ears. He leaned further down to nuzzle her neck and take in her scent.

Push him away.

But her body has a mind of its own. She pressed herself closer to him as he caressed her sides not placing a single kiss anywhere. “Tell me” he said looking at her now. She looked dazed.

This has to be a dream, you’re going to get up soon and you’ll realize the day has just started and that the 6pm appointment hasn’t occurred yet.

“I missed you” he said.

Give me a break here.

“Why’d you stop?” she blurted out. He chuckled.

He brought his face down, almost touching her lips. He heard her breathing fasten. “Anything to make you forgive me. I will show you how much I need this. This. You. Us.” he kissed her.

She almost melted on the spot. This was raw passion, his feelings on a plate – or rather lips. She held on to him like he was her lifeline surrendering herself to the kiss.

“Tell me, do you want me to stop?”

When he saw her, he saw the woman he loved. She was looking at him as if he were a wonder. “I still haven’t forgiven you.” She said showing slight anger.

“But don’t you dare” she answered his question by throwing her weight on him as they fell back on the plush armchair. He laughed like a little boy, straddling her on his lap kissing her all over on the face. She kissed him herself finally, he moaned into the kiss tangling his hands in her hair bringing her face closer.

She broke the kiss, with both of them panting heavily. He brought her forehead down to touch his.

“Don’t leave me” she mumbled.

“Never” he pulled her down against him for a hug, savouring the feel of her body against his. He wouldn’t screw it up this time. She was too precious to let go.

They lay there for a while not saying anything in comfortable silence yet conveying everything their hearts needed to.

She was his to worship every day.


End file.
